


Destined Quirks

by LOWxBATTERY



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWxBATTERY/pseuds/LOWxBATTERY
Summary: Sami Zayn, Rami Sebei....whatever you called him... He was pretty...quirky guy.





	Destined Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm half asleep and rather hopped up on my pain meds, so I'm sorry if this is everywhere and makes no sense.
> 
> But I just have a lot of feelings for these two.

Rami Sebei. Sami Zayn. 

Call him what you what want, except _El Generico_ , because that is certainly _not_ him, the man had quirks. 

The quirkiest of quirks. 

Quirks that would get under Kevin's skin and irritate him. Or just the ones that would absolutely baffle him.

Like sometimes he'd be caught talking to absolutely no one and could hold the conversation perfectly. Or like how his attention span was that of a goldfish. His memory was awful, God awful.

Even with a GPS in his hand, he's the worst navigator known to man-- how they've managed to make it to shows on time was beyond them.

The way he talked with his hands and his facial expressions were just as loud and lively as the way he spoke normally.

His obsession with _La Croix_ would drive anyone insane.

The need he had for gourmet coffee, siphoned coffee, coffee of any kind was so far past the point of “classic hipster” as Neville had once put it.

His impressions of their friends and of accents were probably the worst Kevin had ever heard.

He would laugh at the most random things, eat the most ridiculous junk food but then quickly go right for his vegan food (which he had tried on far too many occasions to count to get Kevin to eat). 

His music taste was awful and would go from outdated SKA to some of the heaviest metal that made Kevin want to smash his head in.

He would always play with Kevin's hair when they laid in bed and point out if he got Kevin to purr and then ask him about it.

If they were cuddling and Kevin would nuzzle in to his neck, he'd break out in to a giggle fit because “Oh my God! Kevin, no! That tickles! Kevin, no! Kev! That tickles! You're the worst!”

When they had the rare chance to take a bath together, to relax, he brought bath bombs and bubble bars and always would make some crazy bubble hair style on top of Kevin's head.

If there was a segment and he was already in the ring and waiting for Kevin, the moment Kevin's music would hit, he'd beam and point and say “It's Kevin!!!” like a child opening a gift on Christmas Day.

 

He had that quirk of whenever Kevin kissed him on his cheek on TV, he'd show it off like it was the greatest gift in the world. Like it was the _greatest gift_ in the world because it was from _Kevin_. 

After they'd just finish being intimate, each and every single time Kevin would kiss him or touch his face, he'd hum and lean into the touch. And he'd take Kevin's hand and kiss each and every knuckle slowly before pressing it to his cheek and smile up at the other with a look that still took Kevin's breath away after all these years. A look that clear as day read “I'm the luckiest man in the world and I am the luckiest man in the universe to be the one that has you in my life. And I want this and everything and anything with you everyday for the rest of my life.”

And maybe, just maybe, that was just one of the many silly reasons and ridiculous quirks, Kevin keeps on falling in love with Rami.

They were destined after all.


End file.
